


А за окном стоят дожди...

by newmarch



Series: Стихи [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Работа была впервые опубликована 26.10.12.То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.





	А за окном стоят дожди...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 26.10.12.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

А за окном стоят дожди.  
И где-то там взлетают к крышам  
Слова. Беззвучное «прости».  
Дыханье ветра, что никто не слышит.

В тебе звенят былые боли  
И отзвуки тех голосов,  
Что были рядом слишком долго,  
Что изнутри сжигают кровь.

А за окном встает гроза,  
И набухают влагой тучи.  
Мне кажется, когда-то был  
Печальный город твой везучим.

Он разбивался на секунды,  
Осколки не могли достать  
Тебя и твоего друга.  
Вам он двоим был так под стать.

А за окном забытый ветер.  
Он мечется, кого-то ждет.  
Цепляет рукава от курток,  
Касается живых оков.

Он спутывает в узлы мысли,  
И не понять сегодня, что есть что.  
Осталась лишь незримая невинность.  
Разбитость силы, ледяной покой.

А за окном весна проснулась.  
Дожди закончились, сады в цвету.  
И небо высоко от стали отказалось,  
Надело синий шелк. И как в бреду

Идешь по улицам, прохожим улыбаясь.  
Все как вчера, ты помнишь каждый свой прошедший день.  
И ничего с тех пор не поменялось.  
Не все прошло. С тобой осталась его тень.

А за окном шумят кварталы.  
Как маятник, отсчитывают дни.  
Души твоей касаются так странно,  
Как будто ты – совсем уже не ты.

А впрочем, так и есть. Порою  
Все кажется уж слишком долгим сном.  
И хочется проснуться, но не смеешь.  
Ведь веришь все ещё, все ещё ждешь.

А за окном настал зенит.  
И солнце отражается от окон.  
И лето жаркое проходит осторожно  
Сквозь комнату и пыль воспоминаний в ней.

И бережешь ты каждое мгновенье.  
И дневники уже ведешь бумажные, в тетрадях.  
Лишь отзвуки погашенной молвы  
Тебе напоминают о запретном.

Стараешься не думать о былом,  
По-прежнему надеешься на чудо.  
Ты пишешь строчки от стихов,  
Теряешь их и больше не находишь.

…Находит кто-то не чужой,  
Слегка улыбчивый идет по коридорам.  
Он знает точно – бесконечность слов  
Принадлежит тебе, такому неземному.

Он шепчет строфы в пустоту,  
Он тоже верит в вашу встречу.  
Беззвучное «прости» уже забыто.  
Осталось послевкусие от ветра.

Ты вновь теряешь равновесье  
И обретаешь тишину.  
Он наблюдает, застенчиво и грустно.  
А на листе слова, твоей рукой.

_А за окном звенит рассвет._  
_И солнце разбивает тучи._  
_Ты где-то здесь, я знаю точно._  
_И будешь жить, пока я жив._

**Author's Note:**

> Дабы избежать вопросов:  
> Это Джон, и в конце немного Шерлок, время действия растягивается на первый год (или около того) после того, как Холмс прыгнул с крыши, последнее четверостишие - это то, что мог бы написать Джон однажды в посвящение Шерлоку. Как-то так.


End file.
